


Alpha of my Pack

by AndromedaYuuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Song Parody, doesn't really go with the tune of the song, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaYuuki/pseuds/AndromedaYuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I heard Leader of the Pack by Bette Midler, I kept wanting to make a parody of the song with Teen Wolf. So this is what came out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha of my Pack

**Author's Note:**

> When listening to the song and reading this, you'll notice they don't match up. It's okay though, because I stil like the end result.  
> Also the person asking the questions in the beginning is Lydia.

Is he really going out with him?  
Well there he is, lets ask him.  
Stiles is that Derek’s jacket you’re wearing?  
Hell Yeah it is!  
Gee it must be great riding him, is he picking you up after school today?  
Yep!  
By the way where did you meet him?  
I met him at the woods on private property. He glared at me you get the picture?  
Yes, I see.  
That’s when I fell for the Alpha of my pack.

My dad was always locking him up. He said that he was a fugitive.  
He told me Derek was bad, but I knew Derek was just misunderstood. That's when I fell for the Alpha of my pack.

One day my dad said, “You’re looking fat.”  
I had to tell my Derek, “I’m pregnant with your cubs.”  
He stood there and glared.  
That’s when I knew he cared.  
We’re going to have a family, the Alpha of my pack.

He sort of smiled and kissed me hard.  
As he slammed me against the wall  
I begged him to fuck me.  
I know he heard my heartbeat.  
Harder! Harder! Harder! Harder!  
It felt so good, when I came.  
Remembering all the positions we’ve done.

Scott says I smell like Derek, now it’s official.  
I’m going to have Derek’s cubs.  
The Alpha of my pack is my mate!


End file.
